only fate could be this cruel
by Miss.Fireflie
Summary: it's Edward and Bella's wedding day when suddenly a tragedy occurs. WARNING - CHARACTER DEATH


hey!!! i got the idea for this story when i was watching casualty the other week so... here it is!!!

disclaimer : i do not own twilight or the song i've used in this story. evanescence do.

please check out my other story as well. the link is on my profile along with the pictures for this story.

Aes at beginning of story:

Bella - 23

Edward - 24

Emmett - 25

Jasper - 24

Rose -25

Aice - 23

* * *

BPOV

Today is going to be the best day of my life.

Today I am getting married to Edward, the love of my life. Edward and I had been together ever since I moved to forks when I was 17. I clicked instantly with his sister Alice and when she introduced me to Edward; it was love at first sight.

And then, 6 months ago on our 6 years anniversary, he proposed to me.

_Xxx flashback xxX_

"_Come on, Bella, Edward is waiting outside for you!" Alice yelled up the stairs._

_I finished putting my earring in and hurried downstairs. _

"_How do I look?" I asked Alice. If something was wrong with my appearance, Alice would know._

_When Edward had told me that he was taking me to a dance to celebrate our anniversary, needless to say I was more than a little sceptical. I didn't mind dancing; it was just that I couldn't dance without injuring either myself or whoever I was dancing with at the time. In fact, when I thought back to all the times I had gone to a dance, prom, disco, whatever, I had always ended up in hospital._

_Not something I'd like to repeat tonight when I could think of plenty other things we could be doing (hint hint!) _

_Alice made me turn around. _

"_You look perfect Bella" she said._

_I breathed a sigh of relief to have her approval. _

_My dress was midnight blue and black with off the shoulder sleeves and a black pattern on the top. It came down to the floor and it flared out when I span round, not that I had been doing that.__**(link to picture on profile)**_

_It was the first dress that I had picked out without any Alice input. I had finally decided that I was old enough to start dressing myself. (Well, I had been dressing myself for years, but not, according to Alice, properly.)_

_The shoes were black with laces and although they were heels__** (link on profile)**__, I had been practising around the house, as not to make a fool out of myself on the big night._

_Alice and my other best friend Rosalie had done my hair and makeup earlier and even I, who knew nothing about this sort of thing knew that they had done an excellent job and when I looked in the mirror, it was like some beautiful stranger staring back at me._

_I hugged Alice. _

"_I'll see you later. Have fun." She called as after me as I left our place to see Edward standing outside his 'special occasion' car. His Aston Martin. _

"_Hello, Bella. You look absolutely gorgeous." He said as he pulled me into his arms._

"_Guess what!" I replied suddenly, pulling away and grinning up at him._

_Edward chuckled at my enthusiasm._

"_I don't know. What, Bella?"_

"_I chose my dress all on my own. Without Alice and Rose helping me." I squealed, clapping my hands together. Uh oh. If I'm not careful, I'm going to start turning into Alice. And god help me if that day ever arrives! _

_Edward laughed and picked me up and span me around._

"_Well done Bella! I'm so proud of you. You might still overcome that hate you feel for shopping." He said, teasing me._

_He put me down and I smacked his arm._

"_Hey, what was that for?" he said, feigning innocence._

_I just rolled my eyes._

"_Come on, let's go."_

_We got into his car and he sped off down the road. Once upon a time I had been absolutely petrified with the way Edward drove. Now, I wasn't, well, I still was but I had gotten used to it._

_In no time at all, we arrived at a beautiful building and Edward grabbed my hand and led me inside._

_When we got inside, the first thing I heard was a beautiful unfamiliar song being played by what sounded like an orchestra._

_Edward squeezed my hand and we walked through a pair of huge double doors and into a ballroom._

_An empty ballroom, apart from the orchestra._

"_Edward, why is there no one here? I thought you said we were going to a dance."_

_Edward grinned. "We are. Our dance. Just us. No one else" _

_Realization hit me. _

"_Oh, Edward. This is amazing. Thank you so much." I cried._

_He smiled that crooked grin that got my heart racing and held out his hand._

"_Would you like to dance Miss. Swan?"_

_I curtsied and took his hand._

"_Why of course, Mr. Cullen."_

_And then we danced for hours as the orchestra played. It was just me and Edward in our private little bubble. _

_All too soon, the orchestra stopped and I sighed. But then they began playing again. _

_It was my lullaby. _

_I gasped and looked at Edward. _

_Who was down on one knee. My breath caught in my throat._

"_Isabella Marie Swan. Ever since I first met you, I knew you were the one I wanted to spend my life with. We've had 6 wonderful years together, but I don't want just 6 years. I want forever. And so what I'd like to say is that Bella, my Bella, will you spend forever with me and become my wife?"_

_I was crying at this point. There were so many things I wanted to say, but I couldn't get the words out. In the end I gave up on words and decided to put Edward out of his misery._

_I nodded._

"_Yes" I eventually managed to choke out._

_Edward pulled a ring out of his pocket and slipped it on my finger. I looked down at it. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life, with the exception of Edward himself. It was simple and perfect. There was a single diamond set in a rose gold band. __**(picture on profile)**_

_Edward then kissed the ring and stood up. _

"_Bella. Thank you" he said and then he kissed me._

_Xxx end of flashback xxX_

That night, everything in my life fell into place.

Me and Edward decided that we didn't want to wait long to get married, and we were lucky that we both earnt enough in our jobs (Edward as a doctor and me as a lawyer) to have our wedding in just 6 months.

Of course, none of it would have been possible without Alice.

When we had told her about the engagement, she had literally gotten down on her knees and started begging me to let her plan my wedding.

In fact, it wasn't anywhere near as bad as I feared. Me and Edward were left with practically nothing to do, except for going in for fittings.

Alice and Rose had designed my wedding dress themselves, bless them, and so I tried to look excited when they asked me to come in for fittings every week. But in the end it was worth it.

So now I am sitting here with Alice and Rose, and a little secret that that I haven't told anyone about, eating breakfast.

Yep. Eating breakfast. Something so ordinary that it seemed a bit odd to be doing it on my wedding day.

Luckily, we had scheduled an evening wedding, so there would be plenty of time to get ready later.

I sighed and let the waiting game begin.

EPOV

"...Yes, I've already told you. No...What do you mean..? NO. For the last time. Who the hell comes into work on their wedding day?"

I slammed the phone down on the table. In the last half hour I had had 6 phone calls. All from work. Yeah, so they might be a little annoyed that I wasn't coming in, but still. You don't go demanding for someone to come into work on the day they're getting married.

"Whoa, Eddie! Calm down mate." Emmett said. Emmett is my brother and one of my best men.

"That's got to be, like, 5 times now?" he said.

"6" I replied

"Ha ha! Everyone wants a piece of Eddie today!" That was the last straw

I chucked my phone at his head, only to have him duck and my phone to smash against the opposite wall.

I slid down into my chair and buried my head in my hands.

"I want Bella." I moaned. She was the only one who could calm me down, but knowing Bella, she would probably be in the same state as me, if not worse.

Emmett came forward and clapped my back.

"Don't worry bro; you'll see her at the church in less than 4 hours."

4 hours! How was I going to cope!

Then Jasper came in.

"Hey, Edward, how are you feeling?" he asked

I shrugged. Nervous. Annoyed. Excited. Angry. Over the moon? All of them all at the same time. But I couldn't be bothered to say all of that.

"I feel fine" I replied

Jasper nodded. He could probably tell what I was feeling. He was weird like that.

"Anyway, we have to go and pick up the suits in a few minutes from the dry cleaners"

I sighed and got up.

"Let's go now and then we can come back and head over to the hotel."

Me and Bella had decided straight away that we wanted to get married in a hotel, not a church, as neither of us were religious.

We were quite surprised though, when we managed to get a place at the hotel we wanted at such short notice.

Well, we suspected that Alice had something to do with this, as our unofficial wedding planner, she had sat down with the manager of the hotel and when they came out of his office he looked slightly less than composed and we could tell that hurricane Alice had struck again!

I grabbed my jacket and the three of us left our apartment to go pick up the suits from the dry cleaners.

By now I was in a much better mood. All thoughts of work and phone calls had entirely left my mind and all I could think about was my Bella and that I would soon be spending the rest of my life with her.

We were walking along the road, and I actually started whistling I was so happy.

Then, I suddenly heard someone call to me.

"Oi, Eddie! Were the hell are you going? You just went right past the street." I looked around and saw that I had been so preoccupied that I hadn't noticed going past the dry cleaners or even crossing the road!

Damn Emmett for making me look stupid!

I turned around and started to walk back the other way, not really paying attention to where I was going.

The next thing I knew, Emmett started yelling at me and I followed his eyes.

There was a blinding light and a squeal of breaks and then I felt myself fly over the bonnet of the car.

Then everything went black.

EMPOV

OH MY GOD!

What the hell had just happened!

The car that had hit Edward had just sped off again.

My little brother could be seriously hurt and they didn't even stop to apologise!

"Jasper, quick, call 911" I called to Jasper.

I rushed over to where Edward lay, unmoving, in the middle of the road. I might act stupid, but I knew not to move him, in case it made his injuries worse.

I sat there silently, gripping his hand, knowing that this wouldn't do any more damage, and waited for the ambulance to arrive.

Quickly, the paramedics were on the scene and I went to go and stand by Jasper.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Jasper asked me.

I just shrugged. I had no idea what would happen.

Then one of the paramedics came over to us.

"Excuse me, do you know this man?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's my little brother, Edward Cullen."

The man filled something in on a bit of paper.

"Ok, we're going to take him to the hospital, you can follow"

I nodded. I seemed to be doing a lot of that.

On the way back to the apartment, I decided to call Alice.

"Hello, Emmett, yeah, I just want to know if you..."

"Alice, listen." I sighed.

"What is it? Emmett, are you OK? You seem a bit... quiet."

I just couldn't get the words out. It all seemed more real now I had to tell someone.

"The car...he didn't see it. I couldn't do anything." I choked out.

"Who Emmett? Who?"

"Edward. We're on our way to the hospital. You have to come."  
"Right away." Her voice shook as she put the phone down.  
This day was going from bad to worse.

**BPOV  
**"Come on Rose, you can't be serious." I sighed, as Rose showed me my shoes.  
Sure, they were pretty, but they were higher than the ones I had worn at my engagement and I had only just managed to walk in them.  
"Bella, you only get married once. You have to make the most of it."  
I threw my hands up in defeat.  
"Fine, I'll wear the damn shoes, OK?"  
Rose clapped her hands together. "Thank you Bella"  
Then Alice came in. "Bella, listen. There's been an accident." She whispered. "It's Edward. He got hit by a car. They're taking him to hospital. We have to go."  
I felt the tears well up in my eyes, threatening to spill over, but I wasn't going to let them fall.  
Not yet, anyway.  
"Bella, come on." I looked around and saw Alice and Rose by the door. I stood up and joined them.  
"Let's go."  
We all got into Rose's car and drove silently to the hospital. I couldn't believe that this had happened. It was our wedding day. We were meant to be so happy. And now this.  
I rushed into the reception area and ran up to the desk.  
"I'm here to see Edward Cullen. He was brought in earlier." I breathed. The lady looked down at a piece of paper. "Are a relative of Mr. Cullen?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I'm his wife." I said. I didn't care what I said, as long as I got to see him. Heck, I even would have admitted to being his mother!  
"Room 413" I nodded and set off down the corridor with Alice and Rose behind me. I barley even registered that Emmett and Jasper were there too.  
I was almost there.

409...410...411...412... then finally 413.

At that moment, a nurse came along and went into the room. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

There he was. My angel was lying in the bed. He looked so peaceful that he could have been asleep. The nurse was carefully adding another pillow to behind his head. I looked around the room and saw the lack of equipment in the room. Did that mean he was going to get better so quickly that he didn't need anything?

"Um, excuse me?" I asked the nurse. She looked up.

"Oh, hello dear. Do you need something?"

I shook my head. "I was just wondering why there isn't any equipment in here, I mean, I've had my fair share of hospital visits and there is always at least the pain relief, but as there isn't, does that mean that he's OK?" I was rambling now, but feeling more hopeful than I had a minute ago.

The nurse sighed. "Are you a relative or-"

"I'm his wife." I blurted out.

She closed her eyes. "Maybe you should sit down dear. There's something you should know."

I sat down on the chair next to Edward's bed and gripped his hand tightly.

"I'm so sorry; Mrs. Cullen, but wires and needles won't help your husband now. He has severe internal bleeding and there is nothing we can do to save him, except for making his last few moments as comfortable as possible." She said kindly.

No! Edward couldn't die. He couldn't! I took a shaky breath.

"How long has he got?"

"No more than 10 minutes. I'm sorry dear. Do you want some privacy or shall I let the rest of the family come in?"

"I want to be on my own" I whispered.

Then the nurse nodded and shut the door behind her on the way out.

Then I couldn't hold it in anymore. I felt the tears that I had been fighting flood down my cheeks as i tried to speak.

"Oh, Edward. You can't die. Not now. Today was going to be the best day of our lives and now..." I trailed off. If only I could just look into his emerald green eyes once more.

"There's something else as well Edward. Something that I haven't told anyone. I wanted you to be the first to know. I'm pregnant Edward. You're going to be a father. And that's not all, its twins. I had the appointment last week. I'm only 6 weeks gone at the moment. It's too soon to tell yet, but I think it's a girl and a boy. I have a feeling. Mother's intuition, I guess. I already have some names. For a boy, I thought Anthony Masen Cullen and for a girl I thought Evelyn Elizabeth Cullen. I want them to look just like you."

I broke off for a minute to recompose myself slightly. On the side I saw Edwards jacket. Then a thought occurred to me. I got up and put my hand in the pockets and after a second I found what I was looking for. Thank god that Edward didn't trust Emmett enough to look after them until he got to the hotel. I took the two gold rings out and sat back down next to Edward.

"I know this is not official or anything, but I wanted more than anything to marry you today and I will. Even if it is only a ring." Then I grabbed the larger of the two gold bands and kissed it before placing it on Edward's finger. Then I put the smaller one on myself.

I sighed as it was a reminder of what could have been and now was no longer possible.

"You would have loved my dress, Edward. Alice and Rose designed it for me. It's not quite white, more sort of a cream or ivory or something and it has off the shoulder straps and little beaded designs on it." **(Picture on profile)**

"I love you Edward. Remember that." I sobbed.

"Always have, always will."

EPOV

I couldn't remember much. I remember Emmett holding my hand and then I remembered being put into an ambulance.

But I didn't know how seriously I had been injured.

Now I am lying in a quiet hospital room, while a nurse arranges my pillows for me. I feel the pain inside me, but I try to ignore it.

Then I heard her. My angel. And the nurse. I only had 10 minutes to live. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to leave my family and friends, I didn't want to leave Bella on her own. I had already ruined our wedding, now, if I died, I would ruin her life. I couldn't do that to her. I had to fight.

But at least my Bella was here. If there was one thing that made me want to fight for my life it was her. My love. I want to hold her in my arms and tell her that everything will be alright. But I was trapped like a prisoner in my own body.

It's not fair. I would give anything to be able to tell Bella that I love her, once more. But I'm not even allowed that small comfort of saying goodbye. I would have to be content with lying here, paralysed, whilst my Bella talked to me.

"Oh, Edward. You can't die. Not now. Today was going to be the best day of our lives and now..." she paused for a minute.

"There's something else as well Edward. Something that I haven't told anyone. I wanted you to be the first to know. I'm pregnant Edward. You're going to be a father. And that's not all, its twins. I had the appointment last week. I'm only 6 weeks gone at the moment. It's too soon to tell yet, but I think it's a girl and a boy. I already have some names. For a boy, I thought Anthony Masen Cullen and for a girl I thought Evelyn Elizabeth Cullen. I want them to look just like you."

I felt like crying. Not only was I going to leave Bella, but I was going to leave her with two children to look after and raise on her own. Our children. Children that I would never see. I would miss out on all their birthdays, their first smile. I would never be able to walk my little girl down the aisle when she got married. Never be able to teach my son how to play baseball.

I felt something splash onto my cheek and realised that it was a tear. Even now I was hurting my love. Suddenly, she let go of my hand.

Where was she going! I needed her! I relaxed again when I felt her warm hand back on mine.

"I know this is not official or anything, but I wanted more than anything to marry you today and I will. Even if it is only a ring." Then I felt a ring being slid onto my finger. It seemed like years ago that I had put them in my pocket to protect them from Emmett. There was a pause, as I imagined Bella putting her own ring on.

She sighed.

"You would have loved my dress, Edward. Alice and Rose designed it for me. It's not quite white, more sort of a cream or ivory or something and it has off the shoulder straps and little beaded designs on it." I could picture it in my head and Bella looked absolutely beautiful.

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you are about to die.

I saw Bella.

At just 17, tripping over in the parking lot at school. I saw mine and Bella's first kiss. Our first date. All the other amazing times we had spent together up till this very day.

Then I saw what could have been. Me and Bella getting married. The birth of our children.

Their first day a preschool, Bella announcing she was pregnant again...

Then I heard a far away voice whisper: "I love you Edward. Remember that. Always have, always will."

I love you too Bella.

I love you

I love you

I love you

Then I let the sound of my angel's voice guide me out into the black peacefulness that was death.

BPOV

He was gone.

My Edward was gone.

I started crying like I had never cried before.

"NO" I sobbed. I leaned forward and rested my head on his unmoving chest as I cried into his shirt.

I don't know how long I was there for when the door opened. I didn't look up, but I heard several people coming in and stood around the bed. A pair of arms wrapped around me and I let myself be held as I continued to cry.

Only fate could be this cruel as to take away Edward, my only love, from me on our wedding day.

* * *

4 months later

BPOV

I sat by Edward's grave.

Every day since his funeral I had dragged myself out of bed to come and bring flowers to his grave and to talk to him. Whenever I tried to talk to anyone else they would treat me like a child and always ask if I was alright. I knew the answer. I would never be alright again. I could cope, but that's all. I would have to be strong though, for our twins. I wanted them to grow up knowing that their father had been the most amazing and wonderful thing to ever happen to me. They needed to know that he didn't choose to leave. That it was fate. Nothing could have stopped it, no matter how much I wished otherwise.

"I went to the hospital today Edward. I was right, you know. We are having a girl and a boy. You would have loved them. I already do. I love them even more knowing that they are half you as well."

I hugged my coat around me further. It was the middle of November and there was a bitterly cold wind. I few weeks ago I wouldn't even have noticed the cold. I was numb to any feeling and it was only when Alice had told me that I was going to make myself ill and that it was bad for the twins, did I start looking after myself properly, instead of walking around as if in a daze.

I fumbled around in my pockets, looking for my iPod that I now relied on to make me block out the silence for when Edward should be speaking.

It began playing the only song that I had on there. The one I listened to over and over again, just because it seemed to sum up what I feel.

**Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you he's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello**

I didn't cry in front of anybody anymore. They had all seemed to get over the worst of the grieving and were now trying to act and live normally again. So did I and I really thought I was getting over it. I tried, but every time that I cried myself to sleep at night or collapsed onto my sofa after spending hours at his grave I knew I couldn't lie to myself anymore.

**If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry**

I began welcoming the nights when I could lie in my bed and let unconsciousness wash over me. For a few hours I could forget the pain, forget that the man I love is dead, because I dream. I dream of him next to me and when I wake up in the morning, there is a hundredth of a hundredth of a second before I turn over and reality hits me that it was just a dream.

And that hundredth of a hundredth of a second is the best part of my day.

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday**

* * *

21 years later

BPOV

Toady my baby girl is getting married. I had just taken my seat at the front of the hall, where my daughter, Evie, is marrying Callum Black. His father, Jacob, is one of my closest friends, so I could not think of anyone else who I would want marrying my little girl.

The music started playing and everyone stood up as the bridesmaids began walking down the aisle. They were both younger than Evie by a year, but they were best friends and cousins as well, Molly being the daughter of Alice and Jasper and Tamzin the daughter of Em and Rose. They both looked beautiful in light gold dresses (**pic on profile)**. Then the wedding march started playing and I turned to the doorway.

I felt tears trickle down me cheeks as I saw my gorgeous Evelyn in a beautiful white dress **(pic on profile) **and then I looked next to her. Where her father should have been. In Edward's place was my son Anthony who was going to give his sister away. I had looked forward to this day for so long and now it was here it was bringing back all the memories that I had tried so hard to bury.

It hurt to look at them as they gracefully walked down the aisle. I couldn't see their eye's from where I was, so it was like looking back in time. Evelyn, with her long brown hair cascading down her back, and Anthony, who had his father's hair and height. It could have been me and Edward.

I had watched them grow up and every day I saw a little piece of their dad in them. Evelyn had been the one who inherited Edward's eyes whilst Anthony had mine, and for that at least, I was grateful. It would have been agony to see Edward every day, yet know that he was gone.

Evie had reached the front of the hall and I watched as she and Callum joined hands.

"Oh Edward. If only you were here. You would have been so proud." I whispered to myself.

"I'll always love you. Always have always will." I looked up in shock. They were the last words I had spoken to Edward and know they were the first words that my daughter said to her new husband.

She was happy. I've never seen her so happy in my life. Everyone had moved on and were living their lives to the full. It was only me who still lived in the past.

It was only me who knew how cruel fate could be and that the one thing I had tried so hard to get over and forget was coming back to me in so many ways.

It was only me who had put on a brave face for the past 21 years to stop others hurting too.

It was only me who had lived a lie and kept clinging on to the one thing that kept me on this earth. The one thing that still had a bit of Edward. Our children.

Edward still lived through our children and I realised that although fate could end lives and take people away from us, it also gave us new life and let the spirits of the ones who had died live on in others.

And sometimes at night when I'm asleep in my bed, he'll come to me in my dreams. He promises me that he still loves me. And now I know that when I wake up that he's not really gone.

Not really. He's still here.

Just...not seen.

* * *

thank you for reading

please please please can you review and tell me what you thought of it???

i also don't own the song hello by evanescence


End file.
